Parody?
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: maaf Author gak bisa bikin sumary, pair yang tersedia di sini bermacam-macam dan Reader bisa me Request Pair yang Reader mau, rated T karena ada kata-kata suci, humornya garing segaring kripik kentang, dan TYPO di mana-mana chap terakhir Up-Date
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Axis Power ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Fic ini **** NekoMimiMyawMyaw**

**WARNING : rated bisa beruba**

* * *

><p><strong>Parody?<strong>

* * *

><p>Di pagi yang cerah, secerah warna bajunya japan (?)<p>

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut layaknya albino dan mata yang warnanya seperti matanya Beyond Birthday. (Ralat! Ini bukan fic cross!)

Yupz, dia adalah Prussia atau orang terASEM di Hetalia. #AuthordipatokGilbird

Prussia sedang berjalan-jalan tanpa tau arah yang mau di tujunya, yang ada di dalam pikirannya Cuma satu yaitu "bagai mana caranya merape" sungguh pikiran yang suci (yang ada itu PIKTOR!) #AuthordibakarsamaPrussia.

"Niiiiii-Saaaaaaan ayoo kita nikaaaaaah" terdengar suara yang em...menyeramkan? dari arah belakang Prussia.

Prussia yang merasa bingun siapakah gerangan yang mau melamar kakaknya sendiri dan bahkan ngajak nikah, akhirnya ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Bellarus yang sedang mengejar Russia.

"VEEEETEEEEEEEE **[1]**" Russia berteriak keras sambil terus berlari secepat munkin agar bisa lepas dari adik tercintanya itu. (?)

"Gila dah, w baru tau kalau si Bellarus suka ah munkin bisa di bilang kesemsem sama kakaknya sendiri untung w udah kagak suka lagi sama dia" wow ternyata dulunya Prussia suka sama Bellarus toh, mau Author bantuin PDKT gak? #AuthordibakarsamaPrussia (udah 2 kali saya di bakar TT_TT)

Akhirnya Prussia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan tanpa arah lagi dan saat ia melewati sebuah gudang atau munkin tempat parkir tank ia melihat adikknya sedang bersama dengan seseorang.

Prussia langsung berjalan menuju gudang atau munkin tempat parkir tank itu untuk menemui adiknya dan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang ngoceh ngoceh

"AWAS SAJA KALAU KAMU NGAPA-NGAPAIN ADEK W BRENGSEK" aduuuuh kata-katanya sangat suci

"Iya iya, sampai kapan sih kamu mau ngebacot ha?" Germany hanya bisa menghela nafas, 'Ternyata sang kakak lebih menyusahkan dari pada sang adik' batinnya

"OY west, lagi ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Prusia sambil merangkul orang yang di panggil west

"eh? kakak? Ngapain di sini? sama siapa ke sini? mau gak jadi pacar ku?" ok yang terakhir itu Author yang maksa ngomong

"Ya iya w kakak loe yang AWESOME, w ke sini karena ngeliat loe lagi ngobrol,w sendirian ke sini dan w kakak loe w gak mau jadi pacar loe nanti w di samain sama orang yang di sana" Prussia menunjuk ke arah Russia dan Bellarus yang masih kejar – kejaran layaknya di film bollwood Cuma beda aura dan expresi doang

"Ooh, eh iya yang terakhir tadi aku di paksa sama Author yang lagi sedeng" Germany menunjuk ke arah Author yang tiba-tiba ada di atas tank sedang tidur (dasar si Author kalau tidur emang selalu di sembarang tempat, pantes aja Author sembarangan(?)).

"Woi, w bukan kacang brengsek jadi jangan ngacangin w goblok" sungguh kata-kata yang suci dan terpelajar

"Iye iye, ah kak aku pergi dulu nganterin si _tomato freak _ke dua ini" Germany lansgung pergi bersama 'seseorang' yang dia bilang tomato freak ke dua itu

"Setau w yang di sebut tomato freak itu spaindeh, ah baru inget w kalau dia itu Romano" loe itu masih muda kok pelupa sih pruss.. #Authordibantai

Akhirnya Prussia melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arahnya dan melanjutkan pikiran sucinya. (yang ada itu mah PIKTOR tau!)

Saat di perjalanan ia melihat Hungary yang sedang menemani Austria yang sedang minum teh.

"Cieee...cieee..Prikitiw (halah? Sule?) ada yang lagi pacaran nih" wajahnya Austria langsung memerah sedangkan Hungary langsung memasang wajah horor ke arah Prussia.

Dan dengan kecepatan layaknya Sena yang sedang di kejar oleh Carberus (KOK JADI CROS?) Hungary langsung berlari dan memukulkan pancinya berkali-kali ke kepalanya Prussia dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba terdengar lagu levan polka.** [2]**

Setelah Hungary puas membantai Prussia dia langsung pergi dengan Austria dan meninggalkan Prussia yang babak belur, Malangnya diri mu Prussia.

"Uugh, awas saja kau Hungary nanti akan ku balas perbuatan mu" Prussia hanya bisa menahan sakit sambil mencoba bangun.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tapi lebih pendek darinya menghampiri Prussia .

"Ano, apa anda baik-baik saja tu...er... mas?" gadis itu terlihat sedikit khawatir dan mencoba membantu Prussia bangun.

"Ah saya baik-baik saja dan jangan panggil saya mas! Saya masih seumuran dengan mu dan tadi kamu mau manggil saya tuan ya? itu juga lebih bagus karena saya orang yang sangat AWESOME" alangkah narsisnya diri mu Prussia dan menurut Author kamu lebih cocok di panggil mas. #AuthordigamparPrussia

"ah iya tuan, saya bersyukur anda baik-baik saja" gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang bagian tengahnya di ikat dua dan bagian depan dan belakangnya di biarkan tergera sampai bahu dia memakai baju maid matanya berwarna hitam dan warna kulitnya seperti japan, orang asia.

*di tempatnya Japan*

"HASYIM" tiba-tiba Japan bersin dan Greece terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ada...apa japan?" tipikalnya Greec, kalau ngomong itu lambat.

"Sepertinya aku agak flu" jawab Japan sambil memandang pemandangan di dekat terasnya.

"Mmm" Greec langsung merangkul Japan.

"Eh?" japan nengok ke arah Greec yang sekarang sedang memandang ke arah langit, Japan langsung tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundaknya Greec.

Ini adalah contoh keluarga bahagia. (bercanda ding)

*balik lagi ke orang ASEM dan perempuan misterius (?)*

'Kok dia mau saja sih ku suruh manggil tuan ke aku yang AWESOME ini sih?' Prussia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal tentang perempuan ini.

"Ano, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa saya bantu tuan? Sepertinya tuan sedang kebingungan?" tanya perempuan msterius dengan wajah hawatir.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya Prusia menghangat dan sedikit memerah, Prusia buru-buru memperbaiki expresinya.

"Ah, aku mau tanya siapa nama mu? dan kenapa kamu mau saja aku suruh memanggil aku yang AWESOME sebagai tuan?" Tanya prussia.

"Nama saya Nesia saya personifikasi negara Indonesia, saya sudah biasa memanggil tuan ke para Motherland saya contohnya tuan Spain, tuan Holland, dan tuan Japan" ternyata perempuan ini adalah personifikasi negara kita yang tercinta ini.

"Busyet dah banyak amat tuh eh ngemeng-ngemeng kamu kenal sama Spain?"tanya Prussia sambil mengukur siapa yang lebih tinggi. (ngocol nih)

"Iya dia salah satu dari _ex-motherland_ku" jawab Nesia sambil memainkan rambutnya dalam hati dia bilang 'ngocol amat sih mentang-mentang w pendek jangan di banding-bandingin dong!'

"Ah daripada ngomong di tempat kaya gini mendingan cari tempat lain aja yuk" tanpa persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan Prussia langsung menggandeng Nesia .

"Eh?" Nesia sedikit mendongak ke atas melihat Prusia yang expresinya susah di baca dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Nih satu negara kok manis banget sih?" batin Prussia, dia (Prussia) melirik ke arah Nesia yang tersenyum manis, wajahnya Prussia langsung memerah dan hampir nosebleed

Akhirnya Prussia memutuskan melanjutkan pikiran sucinya kembali (dibilangin! Yang betul itu PIKTOR) sambil melirik Nesia.

Mari kita berdoa agar Prussia tidak berbuat macam-macam terhadap Nesia, dan semoga saja nanti amal ibadahnya tidak di terima... er... Gill... tolong jauhkan pedang itu dari leherku.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Wikiancurpedia bikinan Author :<p>

**[1] **VETE : yang artinya tidak mau, itu yang di ucapkan rusia pas lagi memperkenalkan Bellarus dan di clipnya ada dia lagi ngumpet di belakang sofa atau entahlah, trus pas belarus bilang mau ngajak nikah si Russia langsung teriak "VEETEEE" sambil mau nangis

**[2] **Levan Polka : silakan cari di You Tube,ini adalah sebuah lagu yang di gunakan untuk chara Anime yang melakukan sesuatu berulang kali contohnya ada Inggris yang membanting berkali – kali mochi yang mirip Amerika (silakan tulis di You Tube : 【 APH 】 USMochi Polkka)

* * *

><p>Aaaah reader bisa merequest pair kok~<br>aaah jangan lupa Review ya reader~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Axis Power ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Fic ini **** NekoMimiMyawMyaw**

**WARNING : rated bisa berubah dan TYPO di menari di mana-mana**

* * *

><p><strong>Parody? <strong>

* * *

><p>Ah tadi sampe mana ya? Author lupa nih~ #AuthordigamparReader<p>

Iya iya peace dah kita ulang aja sedikit

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah daripada ngomong di tempat kaya gini mendingan cari tempat lain aja yuk" tanpa persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan Prussia langsung menggandeng Nesia .<em>

"_Eh?" Nesia sedikit mendongak ke atas melihat Prusia yang expresinya susah di baca dan akhirnya tersenyum._

"_Nih satu negara kok manis banget sih?" batin Prussia, dia (Prussia) melirik ke arah Nesia yang tersenyum manis, wajahnya Prussia langsung memerah dan hampir nosebleed_

_Akhirnya Prussia memutuskan melanjutkan pikiran sucinya kembali (dibilangin! Yang betul itu PIKTOR) sambil melirik Nesia._

* * *

><p>Ah iya habis itu Authorkan mau di bunuh sama Prussia dengan memenggal kepala Author pake pedang, langsung saja deh ke ceritanya~<p>

Prussia dan Nesia sedang berjalan ingin pergi entahkemana yang penting tempatnya enak buat ngobrol atau munkin melampiaskan pikiran suci (YANG BETUL ITU PIKTOR) milik Prussia ke Nesia #AuthordibunuhNesia

Tapi di perjalanannya Prussia bertemu teman segengnya yaitu "Bad Touch Trio" yang isinya adalah para personifikasi berotak kotor #AuthordihajarPruFranSpai

"OOOI PRUSSIAAA" France berteriak memanggil Prussia dan dengan indah membuat gendang telinganya Spain jebol (kelebayan sang Author~)

"Gak usah teriak-teriak napa ya" Spain yang sepertinya hampir budek menjitak kepalanya Spain dengan indahnya

"Eh? Spain? France?" Prussia langsung menghampiri kedua sahabat baiknya yang sama-sama memiliki PIKTOR tingkat dewa (?) #Authordibantai

"Eh? Nesia-Chan? Kok kamu ada di sini?" Spain yang menjadi _Ex-Motherland_nya Indonesia langsung mengenali mantan jajahannya ini

"Ah tuan Spain selamat siang" Nesia langsung memberikan salam ala orang jepang dan tersenyum manis

Saat Nesia tersenyum wajahnya Prussia langsung memerah layaknya tomat milik Spain

"Aduuh, Nesia-Chan jangan panggil aku tuan lagi sekarang aku bukan lagi pemilik mu oh iya pemilik mu sekarang ini Netherland ya?" tanya Spain sambil tersenyum manis dan mengacak-acak rambut milik Nesia

Prussia langsung memasang wajah cemburu dan tatapan layaknya loe-udah-punya-Belgium-yang-ini-punya-w-tau!

Spain yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di berikan tatapan intimidasi dari temannya yang albino itu membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan iya-w-tau

Nesia menggeleng pelan dan berkata "Sekarang aku bukan milik tuan Netherland lagi tapi sekarang aku milik tuan Japan"

*di tempatnya Japan*

"HASYIM" Japan langsung bersin lagi dan membuat Greec yang tadinya tidur pulas di sebelahnya langsung terbangun

"Kamu...benar-benar sakit Japan-San?" seperti biasa, ngomongnya lamban

"Sepertinya iya nih, eh?" tiba-tiba Greec menggendong Japan layaknya orang nikahan dan membawanya kekamarnya Japan lalu meletakkan Japan ke tempat tidurnya

"Lebih baik... kamu istirahat saja" Greec langsung tidur di tempat tidurnya Japan juga, dan Japan hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Greec yang tertidur di sebelahnya

Ini adalah contoh kakak ber adik yang akur (bercanda ding)

*kita kembali ke Bad Touch Trio dan Nesia*

"Hoooo, kukira kamu masih sama di pedofil lolicon itu" Spain sepertinya merasa lega mengetahui bahwa mantan jajahannya terlepas dari sang personifikasi negara bunga tulip itu

"Hikz...aku di kacangin" France langsung pundung dan mengeluarkan aura yang nggak enak

"Eh iya kenapa Nesia-Chan bisa sama kamu Pruss?" malangnya France yang tidak di perdulikan

"Ah tadi dia membantu aku yang AWESOME ini pas babakbelur di hajar oleh Hungary" France tabahkan dirimu ya

"Kamu belum ngapa-ngapain diakan da~?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya memiliki aura misterius

"Russia-Sama" Nesia langsung melepaskan gandengan tangannya Prussia dan berlari lalu memeluk Russia yang berada di belakang Spain, Prussia langsung cemburu

Russia hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya Nesia dan Nesia juga tersenyum manis

"Eh kok Nesia-Chan bisa kenal sih sama kamu Russia" tanya Prussia dengan nada cemburu dan aura mengintimidasi sayangnya auranya kalah sama aura "kolkolkolkol"nya Russia

"Russia-Sama biasa membantu menyuplai senjata dan alat perang seperti ini" Nesia tibia-tiba (yang entah dari mana) mengeluarkan bazoka "atau ini" sekarang AKA-47 "dan ini" dan terakhir rocket launcher (bila di kertas ulangan atau di tanya sama guru sejarah "senjata apa saja yang di beli Indonesia ke Russia ?" jangan ikuti tulisan Author di atas maka bila Reader manjawabnya maka di pastikan nilai Reader langsung jeblok)

France dan Prussia langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat gadis imut yang menjadi personifikasi negara yang kaya akan sinetronnya yang lebaynya gak ketulungan ini memegang bermacam-macam senjata mematikan, sungguh tindakan yang pantas di contoh para perempuan (YANG BETUL ITU MAH DILARANG!)

"Oooh jadi kamu yang membuat Indonesia mempunya banyak sekali senjata mematikan kaya begitu? pantas saja aku kaget pas waktu itu melihat Nesia-Chan menodong Netherland pake AKA-47" Spain tertawa sambil membayangkan wajah Netherland yang kaget saat di todong Nesia-Chan pake AKA-47

Prussia dan France langsung _doubelsweatdrop _

"Eh iya tadi w liat loe lagi main kejar – kejaran sama Bellarus" Russia langsung gemetaran mendengar nama adiknya di sebut-sebut

"hehehe sudah biasa kaya begitu da~" Russia tersenyum manis lagi tetapi dalam hati dia bilang 'dewa Jashin tolong selamatkan aku' sambil komat kamit kaya Hidan (INI BUKAN CROSS!)

"Niiiiiiii-Saaaaaaaaaaan" dalam waktu 0,0001 detik Russia langsung menghilang dari tempatnya

"Wew orangnya panjang umur" Prussia melihat Bellarus yang juga sudah menghilang mengejar kakanya yang tercinta

"Ah aku lupa kalau aku mau pergi ke rumahnya Belgium mau nganterin tomat dulu ya" Spain langsung berlari meninggalkan Prussia yang masih cengo, Nesia yang kebingungan mencari Russia, dan France yang pundung

"Alasan doang tuh, ah sudahlah Nesia-Chan ayo kita pergi dari sini" Prussia langsnung menggandeng Nesia lagi dan meninggalkan France yang masih pundung, tabahkan hati mu France

Setelah berberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Prussia dan Nesia sampai di sebuah danau sepertinya mereka sudah nyasar ke tempatnya japan deh, soalnya ada gunung fujinya

"Ah, di dekat sini ada rumahnya tuan Japan munkin tuan Japan sedang istirahat" Nesia tersenyum manis dan duduk di rerumputan dekat danau itu dengan gaya L di Death Note a(HOOOIII INI BUKAN FIC CROS!) tapi karena rok maidnya sedikit kependekan Nesia buru-buru menyelonjorkan kakinya

Prussia hanya bisa melirik Nesia saja takutnya kalau dia langsung hadap-hadapan sama Nesia yang ada nantinya dia jadi pengen melakukan apa yang ada di pikirannya tadi, pikiran yang sangat suci dan pantas di tiru (YANG ADA ITU PIKTOR DAN TIDAK PANTAS DI TIRU!)

"Aku dengar tadi katanya kamu pernah menodong Netherland memakai AKA-47 ya? terus juga kenapa kamu sekarang malah jadi punyanya Japan?" Prussia mencoba mengalihkan pikiran sucinya (PIKTOOOR) dengan memikirkan bagai mana expresinya Holland pas di todong AKA-47

"Ah itu gini ceritanya" Nesia memejamkan matanya dan memulai bercerita

_FlashBack_

_Di pagi yang cerah terlihatlah seorang gadis imut yang berpakaian layaknya maid sedang membuat secangkir teh_

"_Nesia-Chan sini deh ke kamar ku dulu" terdengar sebuah suara dari ruangan kerjanya Netherland_

"_Baik tuan Netherland, saya segera kesana habis membuatkan anda teh" jawab gadis cilik yang ternyata adalah personifikasi dari negara yang para penghuni DPRnya lebay en muka korup semua, Indonesia_

_Setelah membuat secangkir teh panas beserta kue kering berupah lidah anjing (maaf Author gak mau nyebutinnya sebagai kucing mengingat Author sendiri manusia setengah kucing) Nesia langsung pergi mengantarkan teh dan cemilan tadi_

_Saat sampai di depan pintu ruangannya Netherlan Nesia mengetok terdahulu pintunya (contoh maid yang baik) "Permisi tuan ini saya Nesia-Chan maid yang baik dan akan selalu mengabdi kepada tuan Netherland selama saya masih mau" yang pasti kata-kata 'akan selalu mengabdi kepada tuan Netherland itu' pasti di suruh Netherland, lebaynya gak ke tulungan ya? #Authordijejelintulip_

"_Ya silakan masuk Nesia, dan oh ya yang betul itu selamanya buka selama saya mau ya" saat Nesia masuk ke dalam ruangannya terlihatlah Netherland yang sedang duduk di kursi bermerek made by Amerika, kalau yang ini Aurthor di paksa si HERO nan lebay itu_

"_Ada apa ya tuan memanggil saya saat saya sedang meyiapkan teh dan makanan anda tuan?" tanya Nesia dengan lebut dan ramah, Netherland langsung mau pingsan dengan tidak elitnya, emang dia sebenarnya gak elit sih diakan Belanda #AuthordigorokNetre_

"_ah saya sudah lama sekali ingin mengatakan ini" Netherland langsung bangun dari tempat duduk bermerek buatan Amerika _lagi-lagi Author di paksa_ dan berjalan menuju maid kesayangannya itu_

"_Ada apa tuan? apakah anda sudah ubanan? Makannya anda mau memberitau saya kapan anda pansiun dari penjajahan di negri saya?" Nesia menjawabnya dengan wajah polos dan Netherland langsung pundung, yang tabah ya Netherland_

"_Bukan itu Nesia-Chan, saya bukan mau ubanan atau mau pensiun" Netherland langsung menangis layaknya di anime-aneme yang airmatanya udah kaya sungai ngalir terus dan mengusap-usap kepala Nesia_

"_Terus apa dong tuan?" tanya Nesia dengan wajah polosnya_

"_Saya mau nembak kamu, kamu maukan nerimanya?" tanya Netherland yang tersenyum dan entah kenapa langsung muncul rape face_

_Matanya Nesia langsung membulat dan langsung mundur berberapa langkah "HWEEE JANGAN TEMBAK SAYA" Nesia langsung mengeluarkan AKA-47 yang dia dapat dari Russia sebagai balasan White Day karena pas falentine Nesia memberika seikat bunga matahari dan coklat rasa vodka (?), yaampun balasan White Daynya gak nyambung_

"_eh? eh? Ne-Nesia-Chan? Da-dari mana kamu dapat AKA-47 itu?' tanya Netherland yang mulai kalang kabut dan ketakutan dengan benda yang di pegang oleh Nesia_

"_HWEEE LEBIH BAIK AKU IKUT NIIIII-SAAN" pada saat yang bersamaan datanglah Japan yang kebetulan mau berbicara dengan Netherland tentang Nesia bersama Spain yang emang lagi iseng pengen ikut, dan saat Japan mau masuk kedalam ruangan itu dia langsung di peluk erat oleh Nesia_

"_HWEE NIIIII-SAAAAAN AKU LEBIH BAIK SAMA NIIII-SAAAAN" capslocnya Author jebol dan Japan hanya cengo karena sebelum dia bertindak malah sudah di terima sama Nesia sedangkan Spain hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat expresinya Netherland_

_End Of The Flash Back_

Prussia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar ceritanya Nesia

"Er... kayaknya kamu salah sangka deh" yapz benar, salah sangka

Yang di masud Netherland nembak adalah mau menjadikan Nesia pacar dan munkin ingin melamar Nesia

"Maksudnya aku salah sangaka?"tanya Nesia dengan polosnya sambil memandang Prussia dengan wajah polosnya, dan Prussia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum pikiran sucinya kembali lagi (PIKTOOOOR)

"Maksud ku adalah..." Prussia langsung terdiam dan tidak meneruskan kata-katanya

Kenapa?

Karena takutnya kalau Nesia tau bahwa arti sebenarnya yang Netherland 'nembak' adalah ingin menjadikan Nesia menjadi kekasihnya pasti Nesia akan pergi ke tempatnya Netherland dan meminta maaf lalu menerimanya, ya mau bagai mana lagi? mana munkin di tolak! Nethrland dan Nesia sudah bersama selama 300 tahun dan selalu akur

"Ah, maaf tadi aku salah ngomong" yang pasti si Prussia bohong

Dan tanpa terasa matahari sudah mulai di paksa turun oleh bulan untuk ganti sift(?)

"Ah sudah mau malam, aku sudah harus pulang terimakasih sudah mau menemani ku jalan-jalan tuan Prussia" Nesia langsung memberi hormat seperti orang Jepang dan berlari pulang ke rumahnya Japan

Prussia hanya diam dan memandang punggungnya nesia yang berlari-lari dan tanpa sengaja Nesia terjatuh dan membuat roknya terangkat dan memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus

Prussia langsung nose bleed dan mengalihkan pandangan sebelum pikiran sucinya keluar lagi (WOI YANG BETUL ITU PIKTOOOR)

Nesia buru-buru membetulkan roknya dan menoleh ke arah Prussia yang membalik wajahnya ke arah lain sambil menutup mulutnya, wajahnya Nesia langsung memerah menahan malu

"Celana dalamnya Nesia warna putih" kata Prussia ke dirinya sendiri sambil menahan mukanya yang hampir semerah kepiting rebus dan tawa

Di perjalanan pulangnya Nesia melihat Austria dan Hungary yang sedang ber duaan di dekat danau itu, mereka berdua sudah layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok dan mesra

"Kapan ya aku juga bisa begitu?" gumam Nesia sambil terus berlari

Tidak jauh dari sana ada dua orang lagi yang sedang duduk berduaan dengan banyak sekali kucing termasuk Author yang menyamar jadi kucing, dan setelah Nesia sedikit lebih dekat lagi matanya Nesia langsung membulat

"Apa yang tuan Japan lakukan ya?" gumamnya sambil terus berlari "baiklah berarti aku ada kesempatan untuk memasak makan malam" katanya sambil berlari makin kencang

Prussia teringat sesuatu "BURUUUNG AWESOME W MANAAAAAA" capsloc jebol

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>NekoMimi : akhirnya Uuup-Daaate *ngerentangin badan gaya kucing*<p>

Prussia : woi Author w mau nanya siapasih yang ngomong di cerita itu yang pake tanda kurung? Pasti orangnya gak AWESOME dan je-ADOW *di gebok pake panci sama seseorang*

Neko-Chan : dasar tidak sopan, w di bilang jelek

NekoMimi : oh itumah Imortal-Neko yang kebetulan membaca dan memeriksa fic ini tapi ini bukan colab

Neko-Chan : dasar orang sok AWESOME padalhal ASEM

* * *

><p><em>~~ Waktunya Membalas Review ~~<em>

* * *

><p>Untuk Just and Sil<p>

Neko-Chan: terimakasih atas Reviewnya  
>NekoMimi : ah jadi pair di situ macam-macam ya? ada PruNes gak?<br>Neko-Chan : requestnya sudah terpenuhi nih~

Untuk BraveNina

Neko-Chan : terimakasih atas Reviewnya  
>NekoMimi : maaf ya kalau ada TYPO<br>Neko-Chan : soalnya NekoMimi masih pemula dan masih menjadi junior  
>NekoMimi : jadi saya minta bantuannya ya senpai<p>

* * *

><p>Sekian dan terimakasih<br>saya Narator yang nyasar : Imortal-Neko  
>saya sang Author yang sembarangan : NekoMimiMyawMyaw<br>MOHON UNDUR DIRI

* * *

><p>Jangan lupa menekan tulisan Review This Story ya~<br>dan silakan request pair yang lainnya juga~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia Axis Power ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Fic ini ****NekoMimiMyawMyaw**

**WARNING : rated bisa berubah dan TYPO di menari di mana-mana**

* * *

><p><strong>Parody?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prussia teringat sesuatu "BURUUUNG AWESOME W MANAAAAAA" capsloc jebol.<em>

Teriakannya Prussia berhasil membuat semua orang yang berada di dekat danau itu langsung budek sementara, tidak terkecuali Nesia.

"GRRR... dasar cowok albino sarap" Hungary langsung mengeluarkan penggorengan kesangannya dan berlari menuju ke tempat Prussia berada sekarang, Austria _sweatdrop._

"Suara apa ya tadi?" gumam Japan yang sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Sedangkan Nesia?

Dia langsung kepleset dan dengan indahnya dia mencium tanah. (?)

Prussia yang merasa nyawanya terancam langsung pergi berlari pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Germany yang kebinngungan dengan tingakh laku kakaknya .

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Prussia langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. yang pastinya mau mandi.

Ah Author skip aja, rasanya Author langsung budek permanent mendengar nyanyian Prussia .

Setelah selesai mandi Prussia langsung keluar kamardi hanya menggunakan handuk kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"BUSYET DAH, MASUK DARI MANA LOE THOR?" Prussia langsung kaget setengah mampus melihat seekor kucing (Author) yang sedang duduk manis dan memandang Prussia dengan wajah gak-usah-sewot-kalee.

"NGAPAIN LOE NGELIATIN W? emangsih badan w emang AWESOME" Author langsung memasang tatapan bagus-dari-Hongkong-bagusan-juga-badannya-America-dan-Canada.

"KELUAR LOE" Author langsung di depak dari kamarnya Prussia.

Setelah mendepak Author dari kamarnya, Prussia langsung memakai piyama bergambar Kumajikiro-san yang di berikan oleh Canada sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menyadari keberadaannya .(?)

Setelah itu Prussia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya dan menutup matanya.

* * *

><p><em>_Prussia POV?_<em>

"_Loh dimana aku?" saat aku membuka mata aku langsung berada di sebuah danau yang air berwarna mejikuhibiniu , wow danau 7 warna._

_Aku langsung celingak celinguk melihat keadaan sekitae, dan ternyata setelah aku melihatsekitar aku merasakan sesuatu ah bukan seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang._

_Rasanya hangat sekali dan nyaman aku menutup mata ku sejenak dan setelah itu aku mendongak ke atas dan mengetahui bahwa yang memelukku itu adalah Nesia yang memakai pakaian maidnya._

"_Ne-Nesia-Chan?" tanya ku memastikan apakah ini hanya pandangan ku saja yang buram atau memang itu beneran Nesia?_

"_Hm?" tanya Nesia dengan lembut, Nesia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sebelahku._

"_Ini beneran kamu?" tanyaku mencoba membuktikan kalau yang di sebelahku itu beneran Nesia bukannya Bellarus. (?)_

"_Ya iyalah, masa aku Bellarus sih? beda jauh!" kaya Nesia sambil tertawa manis, aku langsung nosebleed._

"_Kok kamu bisa tau apayang lagi aku kira sih? eh? kenapa kamu dekat-dekat? Er... Nesia-Chan?" aku langsung kaget melihat Nesia yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku._

"_mm" Nesia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan makin mendekati wajah ku._

_Aku langsung mengerti apa yang mau Nesia lakukan, aku langsung memegang wajahnya Nesia ._

_Dan hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir kami bertemu._

GUBRAK.

Prussia jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"addow, ternyata Cuma mimpi toh dasar gak AWESOME" huuh padalhal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa mencium Nesia, sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta.

_End of Prussia errr... Dream? POV_

* * *

><p>Prussia hanya bisa mengelus-elus pantatnya yang tadi mencium lantai.<p>

"PFT" terdengar suara tawa yang di tahan dari atas tempat tidur milik Prussia, dan sang pemilik kasur itu langsung menengok ke tempat arah suara tadi berasal dan mendapati Author yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"AUTHOOOR? NGAPAIN LOE DI SITU?" Prussia langsung berteriak keras dan sukses membuat Author budek sementara.

"Lah w udah ada di sini dari tadi malam, tadi w masuk lagi dan pengen ngerjain loe eh pas w naik ke tempat tidur loe langsung meluk w sambil bergumam 'Nesia-Chan' w udah meronta-ronta tadinya w pengen ngecakar loe tapi masalahnya kuku w udah di potong" Author bercerita sambil mengingat rasanya di peluk orang ASEM, kagak bisa nafas.

"APAA? LOE TIDUR BARENG W?" Prussia langsung histeris.

"Udah ah bawel loe, w mau mandi wajib pake air campuran bunga 7 rupa soalnya w udah di peluk sama orang ter ASEM di Hetalia" Author langsung menghilang.

"DASAR AUTHOR KAMPRET" capslocnya Author jebol dan Prussia langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya.

Akhirnya setelah berdebat dan saling bunuh membunuh (?) sama Author, Prussia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Kita skip lagi ah, nanti Author budek beneran ngedengerin Prussia nyanyi lagu belah duren fersi rock.

Setelah mandi Prussia keluar dari kamarmandi menggunakan pakaian lengkap langsung, takut kejadian lagi pas dia keluar ada Author.

Memang sih pas dia keluar gak ada Author, adanya malahan si Neko-Chan.

"HEH NARATOR KESASAR! NGAPAIN LOE DI SINI" Prussia makin kesel di karenakan udah 2 kucing yang menganggunya hari ini.

"Ah loe lihat Author gak?" tanya Neko-Chan dengan muka inocent .

"UDAH W DEPAK" gantian capslocnya Neko-Chan yang rusak.

"Oh thanks ya, bye" Neko-chan langsung hilang. (OOP banget ya?)

Prussia hanya menghela nafas, dia benar-benar kewalahan menghadapin sang Author dan sahabantnya _yang entah kenapa jadi pengganggu_ atau munkin Narator nyasar, Neko-Chan.

Akhirnya Prussia memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan sebentar.

Di perjalanannya yang tanpa arah (lagi) Prussia bertemu dengan sahabatnya lagi tapi kali ini hanya Spain _yang sedang bersama Belgium_

"OY, SPAIN" panggil Prussia yang lupa mematikan capslock.

"Oh Prussia? Lagi jalan-jalan nih?" tanya Spain yang menghampiri Prussia sambil mengandeng Belgium.

"Ciyeee...ciyeee...prikitiw (sule numpang lewat lagi) lagi pacaran nih?" Prussia mulai menggoda sahabatnya dengan ala Sule.

"Hehehe, kamu sendiri Prussia? Udah punya pacar belum? Masih jomblo nih? kalau mau nanti aku comblangin sama Bellarus deh~" Belgium tertawa manis dan membuat Spain _blushing._

"Haa? Sama Bellarus? Dia mah lebih kesemsem sama kakaknya sendiri" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya Prussia.

"Siapa yang bilang Bellarus sama kakaknya? Diakan sama HERO yang hebat ini~" saat Prussia membalikkan badannya dia hampir pingsan karena tidak percaya bahwa America sedang menggandeng Bellarus yang sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya agar wajahnya yang sedang memerah tidak ketahuan.

"Weeew, PJnya boleh nih da~?" tanya seseorang dengan senyum bahagia yang bisa di artikan 'Akhirnya w bisa bebas dari adek w da~"

"Niii-San?"Bellarus langsung kaget melihat kakaknya yang menepuk punggungnya dan memancarkan pandangan bahagia karena adiknya udah punya pacar, atau munkin bahagia karena sudah lepas dari adikknya.

"Yooo Russia-San, aku mau minta izin nih~ HERO hebat ini mau pacaran sama adik mu" sang HERO kesasar ini kayaknya berani banget ya?

"Pasti boleh!, dan harus" Russia langsung memasang pandangan langsung-aja-nikahin-deh, kakak yang aneh masa langsung mengizinkan sih?

"Lumayan nih, PJnya harus ada loh!" Prussia langsung merangkul America dan juga langsung di berihadiah oleh Bellarus dan Russia berupa tatapan kematian dan suara 'kolkolkolkol", Prussia langsung mati kutu.

"Nah sekarang yang jomblo itu cuma tinggal kamu looh Prussia-San" Prussia hampir pundung mendengar perkataannya Belgium.

"U-urusai **[1] **terserah aku dong mau pacaran kapan" Prussia mencoba membela diri.

"Ah Russia-San masih belum punya pacarkan?" semua personifikasi di sana langsung melirik Russia.

"Russia-San sama aku aja~" sang Narator nyasar langsung muncul tiba-tiba.

"NARATOR KAMPRET LOE NGAPAIN DI SINI LAGI HAH?" ternyata Prussia masih dendam sama Neko-Chan.

"Russia-San mau kan sama aku~" Neko-Chan hanya menganggap Prussia angin lalu.

"Вы уверены, что хотите быть моей подругой? **[2]**" tanya Russia memakai bahasanya.

Semua personifikasi yang ada di tempat itu langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan muncul tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya kecuali Bellarus yang mengerti artinya.

"Да абсолютно да!** [3]**" Neko-Chan langsung memasang _Kitty Eyes_, Russia langsung mengacak-acak rambut sang Narator kesasar.

"Kalian berdua ini ngomong bahasa planet ya?" tanya sang HERO kesasar.

"Ini bahasa Russia, ah pergi dulu ya~ bye" Russia dan Narator langsung hilang entah ke mana sambil komat-kamit agar di selamatkan saat nanti bila Narator di kejar para FGnya Russia.

"Hah? Gak AWESOME banget deh, iyakan Gilbird?" sang burung hanya terbang memutar mutari kepala pemiliknya sambil berciap-ciap ria.

"Aku nanti harus minta PJ ke kakak" Bellarus hanya tersenyum puas karena dia bakalan dapet PJ, walau tetap saja dia juga di mintai PJ.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Spain, Blegium, Prussia langsung barengan nanya.

"Ah? kalian tidak bisa bahasa Russia? Kalian bodoh sekali, kecuali Amerika-Kun" wajahnya Bellarus langsung memerah saat mengucapkan pengecualiannya.

Prussia langsung mengeluarkan aura intimidasi tapi sayangnya kalah sama aura menakutkannya Bellarus yang 10x lipat lebih kuat dari pada aura "kolkolkol"nya Russia.

Amerika hanya memeluk kekasihnya dan tersenyum manis.

Spain dan Belgium juga gak mau kalah, mereka malahan berpelukan layaknya teletubis. (?)

"Narator dan Niii-San jadian" saat Bellarus mengatakan kata-kata 'jadian' Amerika, Spain, dan Prussia langsung teriak.

"SIALAAAAAN LOEE RUSSSSIIIAAAAA JANGAN KABUUUR LOEEEEEEEE" capslocnya Author jebol lagi, dan juga mereka udah telat juga kalau mau ngejar.

"Ah sudahlah nasi udah jadi subur (?)" Belgium langsung menarik tangan Spain.

"Katanya kita mau ke kebun tomat mu? yuk nanti takut ke siangan" Belgium dan Spain akhirnya pergi kencan di kebun tomat, sangat elit dan sangat romantis ya? (kagak!)

"Ah Bellarus-Chan ayo kita jalan-jalan naik pesawat HERO" Amerika langsung menarik tangannya Bellarus dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Prussia sendirian.

Prussia melanjutkan perjalanan yang tanpa arah itu lagi dan tidak sengaja dia melihat Nesia yang sedang lari-lari sambil bawa belanjaan.

"Aduuuh sial banget sih, masasih aku bisa lupa membeli ikan tuna untuk makannya Tama sih" Nesia hanya bisa berlari makin kencang berharap bisa sampai di rumahnya Japan secepat munkin .

"Ne-" sebelum Prussia menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"WOI KALAU JALAN ITU LIHAT-LIHAT DULU NAPA YA!" capslok jebol.

Prussia cuma bisa cengo melihat siapa orang yang tadi ia tabrak.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Wikiancurpedia buatan Author<p>

**[1] **Urursai : Diam!

**[2] **Вы уверены, что хотите быть моей подругой? : apakah kamu yakin ingin menjadi pacar ku?

**[3] **Да абсолютно да! : ya tentu saja ya!

* * *

><p>NekoMimi : akhirnya selesai juga chap 3~ *nari-nari gaje*<p>

Prussia : apa-apaan noh? Masa Narator muncul tiba – tiba?

Neko-Chan : terserah aku dong *ngejitak Prussia*

NekoMimi : ah iya silakan juga kalau Reader mau menjadi OC di sini (dengan Pen Name Reader sendiri)

Neko-Chan : nanti Reader bakalan ngerjain para Chara Hetalia yang Reader mau~ walaupun munculnya cuma sedikit~

* * *

><p>_waktunya membalas Review_<p>

Untuk Just and Sil

Neko-Chan : tuh kan! makannya berhenti membuat fic sambil mendengarkan lagu! Makannya gak konsen dan banyak TYPO, NekoMimi!  
>NekoMimi : aduuh maaf ya~<br>Neko-Chan : maaf ya kalau semua request pairnya belum di penuhi~  
>NekoMimi : di Chap 4 nanti aku penuhi!<br>Neko-Chan : terimakasih ya karena sudah mamu me Fave fic ini~  
>NekoMimi : karena sudah Up-Date jangan hantui saya ya~<p>

* * *

><p>Sekian dan terimakasih<br>saya Narator yang nyasar : Imortal-Neko  
>saya sang Author yang sembarangan : NekoMimiMyawMyaw<br>MOHON UNDUR DIRI

Jangan lupa menekan tulisan Review This Story ya~  
>dan silakan request pair yang lainnya juga~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia Axis Power ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Fic ini **** NekoMimiMyawMyaw**

**WARNING : rated bisa berubah dan TYPO di menari di mana-mana**

* * *

><p><strong>Parody?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne-" sebelum Prussia menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.<em>

"_WOI KALAU JALAN ITU LIHAT-LIHAT DULU NAPA YA!" capslok jebol._

_Prussia cuma bisa cengo melihat siapa orang yang tadi ia tabrak._

"Kenapa kamu ngelaitin aku kaya begitu sih? apa ada yang aneh ya?" tanya seseorang munkin lebih tepatnya personifikasi negara dengan rambut layaknya bunga tulip, Holland.

"Ah kagak, tadi w kirain loe France (?)" jawab Prussia ngasal.

"HAH? MUKA CAKEP KAYA BEGINI DI SAMA-SAMAIN SAMA MUKA MESUMNYA FRANCE?" CapsLock Author jebol lagi dan Prussia langsung mati kutu, alangkah lebaynya Holland. #AuthordibantaiHolland

"hehehe" Prussia cuma nyengir kuda. #AuthordibantaiPrussia

"Tadi loe mau ngapain sih? terus apa maksudnya Ne? Kamu mau bilang Netherland?" tanya Holland yang PD dasyat, ini sebenarnya mau ngomong pake "loe-Gue" atau "aku-kamu" ya?

"Ha? ngapain aku manggil kamu? Kurang kerjaan banget sih, eh iya tadi w mau manggil..." terlambat Nesia udah keburu pergi.

"Ah sialan dia udah pergi, salah kamu sih" wah main salah-salahan nih?

"Emangnya siapa sih yang loe mau panggil tadi?" tanya Holland sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan urusan mu" Prussia langsung berlari meninggalkan Holland yang masih kebingungan.

Setelah agak jauh dari tempatnya Holland, Prussia berhenti berlari dan mengatur nafasnya.

"OI PRUSSIA" mendengar namanya di panggil, Prussia langsung menengok ke arah suara tadi.

Dan ternyata itu adalah Austria dan Hungary, wah kayaknya si Prussia nyasar ke rumahnya Austria nih?

"Ha? ngapain kalian di sini? Prussia menanyakan hal yang bodoh, sesuai dengan sikapnya yang bodoh #AuthordibakarPrussia

"Harusnya aku yang nanya kaya begitu sama kamu! Kamu ngapain ada di sini? inikan taman rumah ku" Austria langsung menjitak kepalanya Prussia

"Ah iya sori, tapi gak usah make ngejitak napa ya" Author boleh ikut ngejitak gak? #AuthordigamparPrussia

"Eh albino sarap, ngapain kamu di sini" tanya Hungary yang sudah menyiapkan penggorengan kesayangannya.

"Eh? w Cuma nyasar tadi w kabur dari Holland!" Prussia udah mulai merinding.

"Ooh, aku kirain kamu ke sini mau ngajak ribut" Hungary langsung menyimpan kembali penggorengan kesayangannya.

"Emang loe ngapain si Holland sampe loe di kejar-kejar begitu?" tanya Austria yang sepertinya sedikit lega karena Hungary tidak membantai Prussia, atau munkin sebenarnya tidak mau Hungary melepaskan gandengan tangannya.

"Kagak w Cuma kabur aja, aku gak mau kalau si Holland ketemu sama Nesia, tadi itu aku pengen manggil Nesia yang kebetulan lewat eh gak sengaja w tabrakan sama si bunga tulip itu" Prussia langsung cerita panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas, loh? kok malah jadi rumus MTK sih?

"Nesia? Indonesia maksud mu?" tanya Hungary, Prusia Cuma ngangguk ngangguk.

"Yang dulunya sama Spain? " Prussia ngangguk ngangguk lagi.

"Yang sekarang sama Japan?" Prussia udah mulai capek ngangguk ngangguk.

"Kamu suka sama dia?" Prussia terdiam.

"Emangnya kenapa? Ada masalah? Cemburu?" Prussia langsung di jitak lagi sama Austria dengan bonus di getok sama Hungary, yang sabar ya Prussia.

"Aah bukannya kamu sama Bellarus?" tanya Hungary.

"Bellarus sama America da~" terdenagar suara lain yang berasal dari belakang Austria yang mengeluarkan aura aneh.

"Russia? Ngapain kamu di sini?" Hungary tadinya mau marah besar karena kencannya dengan Austria terganggu dan ingin memukul Russia menggunakan penggorengan kesayanganya tetapi di urungkan setelah melihat pipa kesayangannya Russia sedang di pegangnya, Author aja merinding melihat pipa itu kenapa Neko-Chan enggak ya?

"Russia-Kun~" yang di omongin malahan nongol.

"Heeh jangan dekat-dekat sama Russia-kun" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain yang mengeluarkan aura yang hampir mirip dengan Russia, tapi buka Bellarus.

"Hm? Kisa-Chan?" Author nongol tiba-tiba.

"Russia-Kun itu punya ku tau" Neko-Chan mulai mengeluarkan aura gak enak juga.

"Yang betul itu punya ku!" aduh jadi perang aura gak enak nih.

"Aduuh aku tau aku ini cakep~ tapi jangan memperebutkan aku dong da~" Russia mencoba melerai Neko-Chan dan Kisa-Chan yang mulai berantem aura dengan aura "kolkolkol"nya, Aura di balas Aura (?)

Author tiba-tiba menghilang entah kenapa karena ketakutan, dasar penakut (NekoMimi : siapa ini yang nulis? # Neko-Chan : aku~ *tunjuk tangan dengan tampang tanpa dosa*) #NekodigebukinAuthor

"Kalau misalnya kalian masih berantem nanti aku pacaran sama dia loh da~" Russia tiba –tiba merangkul Prussia dan mencium keningnya.

Prussia langsung memberontak.

Hungary langsung mengambil kamera dan memotret kejadian tadi.

Austria langsung mau ketawa sekeras-keras mungkin.

Kisa-Chan langsung diem, dan mengeluarkan aura "kolkolkol" yang mirip dengan Russia ke arah Prussia.

Neko-Chan langsung menyiapkan pipa yang mirip dengan punyanya Russia untuk membantai Prussia.

"Nah gitu dong~ jangan berantem da~" Russia langsung melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap Prussia.

"APA MAKSUD MU MENCIUM KENINGKU HAAAA" Prussia langsung histeris, Caslocknya mas #AuthordibantaiPrussia

"Yang penting mereka diam da~" jawab Russia tanpa dosa, kasihan Prussia.

"Gimana kalau kalian suit aja?" Austria sepertinya sudah merasa takut dengan aura yang di keluarkan oleh Kisa-Chan dan Neko-Chan.

"Ok yang menang yang dapet Russia-Kun" Neko-chan sudah mulai melakukan kuda-kuda untuk suit (?)

"JAN KEN PON" apakah yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat.

Neko-Chan menggunakan gunting.

Kisa-Chan menggunakan batu.

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH KISA-CHAN" Author muncul tiba-tiba sambil membawa Capslock yang jebol.

"Nah sudah selesaikan? BUBAR SANA" Hungary langsung mengusir para pengganggu yang terdiri dari : Russia,Neko-Chan, dan Kisa-Chan.

"Saya gimana?' tanya Author dengan wajah inocent.

"LANJUTIN FICNYA SONO!" Author langsung budek sementara karena di teriakin oleh Hungary, Austria, dan Prussia. Author _sweatdro_.

"Iya iya" Author langsung menghilang, dasar Author ini memang suka OOP.

Setelah Author menghilang tanpa jejak layaknya Rome (?) Hungary dan Austria langsung melanjtkan acaranya yang tertunda yang bernama (?) PACARAN (NekoMimi (=.=a) Capslocnya lupa di matiin tuh)

Prussia juga langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk yang telah mempertemukan dirinya kembali dengan Author "KAMPRET" itu lagi, sopan sekali ya si Prussia memanggil Author "KAMPRET"? (liat aja nanti, pasti di nistain deh sama Author)

Di perjalanannya _yang lagi-lagi tanpa arah_ Prussia bertemu dengan England yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan liechtenstein.

"England?" Prussia memanggil dengan ragu-ragu England, gak usah ragu-ragu langsung aja tembak... etdah peace maksudnya tembak pake AKA-47. (?)

"Prussia? Ngapain kamu di situ?" England langsung menghampiri Prussia _sambil menggandeng liechtenstein_

"Jalan-jalan" jawab Prussia singkat padat dan beraturan (?)

"Ano... selamat siang Prussia-San" liechtenstein memberi salam dengan malu-malu dan sedikit takut dengan tatapan Prussia yang seperti ingin berkata 'Siapa kamu?'

"Ah selamat siang, kok kamu tau namaku yang AWESOME ini? Padalhal aku gak kenal kamu loh" tanya Prussia yang masih belum mengenal gadis imut yang bernama liechtenstein ini.

"Perkenalkan nama ku adalah liechtenstein, aku tau nama anda dari seekor kucing yang mengatakan 'kalau kamu bertemu dengan cowok albino yang memiliki warna mata merah dan suka ngomong AWESOME dia itu namanya Prussia, dia itu orang terASEM dan terlebay di Hetalia' gitu katanya" liechtenstein menjelaskannya dengan malu-malu layaknya Hinata. (INI BUKAN FIC CROS!)

"DASAR AUTHOR KAMPRET" England langsung menutup kupingnya liechtenstein saat Prussia mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya.

"Jangan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara di depan liechtenstein dong! dasar orang terASEM di sini" England bedecak kesal sambil menahan dirinya untuk menggunakan kata-kata mutiara, sendirinya juga biasanya memakai kata-kata mutiara yang lebih parah dari Prussia kok.

"Halah dasar lolita complex _lolicon_ beralis tebal" Prussia langsung membuka aib Englang yang ternyata seorang LOLICON sama denga Holland.

"Bawel ah" England mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya yang sepertinya mau meledak.

"Eh aku mau nanya, kamu liat Indonesia gak?" tanya Prussia yang celingak-celingukan mencari sosok sang personifikasi negara yang terkadang artis-artisnya lebay, Indonesia

"Indonesia? Ah aku udah lama banget gak ketemu dia, dia itu imut banget loh...errr... tapi enggak seimut liechtenstein" England langsung merinding merasakan aura tidak enak dari Prussia dan ada moncong senapan yang mencium kepalanya, liechtenstein tidak mendengar perkataannya England karena dia sedang asyik bermain dengan Gilbird (?)

"Awas saja kalau kamu sampai membuat liechtenstein sedih atau menangis" Swizterland yang entah muncul dari mana langsung menurunkan senapannya dan menghilang entah ke mana

"Ah iya kamu mau tau gak rahasianya Indonesia?" Prussia langsung memasang tatapan kasih-tau-w-sekarang-kalau-enggak-loe-gak-bakal-bisa-melihat-matahari-muncul-lagi

"Etdah, w kasih tau tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apaan?" Prussia langsung memiringkan kepalanya

"Suruh Russia nyium kamu dulu " Prussia langsung menjitak kepalanya England dengan keras dan menempelkan sebuah foto di jidatnya

"MAKAN NO FOTO DAN SCONE ANCUR BUATAN LOE" Prussia juga menjejalkan scone buatannya England hasil pemberian America

Dan sekali lagi si liechtenstein tidak melihat kejaidan itu karena dia sedang asyik main lari-larian sama Gilbird, malangnya diri mu England

"Mmmm, *nelen sconenya* foto apan nih?" England mengambil foto yang tadinya tertempel di jidatnya dan melihatnya, England langsung ngakak

Ternyata itu adalah foto hasil jepretan milik Hungary tadi, yang menampilkan Russia mencium keningnya Prussia

"Udah kan? kasih tau sekarang!" Prussia langsung memasang tampang rape face (?)

"Hehe sebenarnya ini bukan rahasia, Indonesia itu kalau udah manggil kamu tuan dia pasti mau deh di suruh apa aja waktu itu aku pernah nyuruh dia lompat dari tebing yang pasti aku Cuma bercanda eh malah dia anggap serius"

Prussia cengo

"dia beneran lompat tapi hebatnya dia masih hidup katanya sih 'aku udah biasa kaya begini, di negara ku juga ada tradisi yang mirip kaya begini' gitu katanya dengan muka inocen dan sangat imut... er... tidak seimut liechtenstein" gak tau kenapa lagi-lagi moncong senapannya Swizterland mencium kepalanya lagi dan tiba – tiba hilang lagi

Prussia _doublesweatdrop _

"Ah aku pergi dulu ya, aku mau ke taman dulu ya" England langsung menggandeng liechtenstein yang memberikan salam perpisahan ke Gilbird (?)

Prussia hanya terdiam sebentar, dan tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman licik terlihat di bibirnya

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>NekoMimi : Up-Date~<p>

Neko-Chan : maaf ya kalau Humornya berkurang atau garing

NekiMimi : hehe Kisa-Chan aku masukin dalam fic ini ya~

Neko-Chan : kok aku yang kalah sih? *pundung*

NekoMimi : hehehe *nyengir*

* * *

><p>_waktunya membalas Review_<p>

Untuk Just and Sil

Neko-Chan : terimakasih atas Reviewnya  
>NekoMimi : maaf ya kalau Humornya garing<br>Neko-Chan : requestnya sudah di penuhi  
>NekoMimi : walah? Penjaga kelas?<p>

Untuk BraveNina

NekoMimi : terimakasih sudah mau me Review  
>Neko-Chan : maaf ya kalau banyak TYPOO<br>NekoMimi : hehe sebenarnya Author tidak terlalu pintar membuat Humor  
>Neko-Chan : maaf ya kalau di chap ini Humornya garing<br>NekoMimi : cara nembaknya nanti masih rahasia~

Untuk AlphaOrion227

NekoMimi : terimakasih sudah mau me Review cerita ini  
>Neko-Chan : Request terpenuhi<br>NekoMimi : Netherland juga bakalan di munculin lagi kok  
>Neko-Chan : pairing yang lainnya nanti akan ada di chap selanjutnya<p>

Untuk Kirarin Ayasaki

NekoMimi : terimakasih sudah mau meReview cerita ini  
>Neko-Chan : Request yang lain akan di penuhi di chap yang lain<br>NekoMimi : maaf ya kalau PruRussnya Cuma sedikit  
>Neko-Chan : soalnya Author gak kuat ngebuat Yaoi banyak-banyak<br>NekoMimi : saya munculkan di fic bolehkan~?

* * *

><p>Sekian dan terimakasih<br>saya Narator yang nyasar : Imortal-Neko  
>saya sang Author yang sembarangan : NekoMimiMyawMyaw<br>MOHON UNDUR DIRI

Jangan lupa menekan tulisan Review This Story ya~  
>dan silakan request pair yang lainnya juga~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia Axis Power ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Fic ini **** NekoMimiMyawMyaw**

**WARNING : rated bisa berubah dan TYPO di menari di mana-mana**

* * *

><p><strong>Parody?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Ah aku pergi dulu ya, aku mau ke taman dulu ya" England langsung menggandeng liechtenstein yang memberikan salam perpisahan ke Gilbird (?)<em>

_Prussia hanya terdiam sebentar, dan tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman licik terlihat di bibirnya_

Kenapa ya si Prussia senyum-senyum licik kaya begitu?apakah dia udah jadi sarap atau ketularan Russia ya? #AuthordigamparPrussia.

Prussia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk tadi, mengapa terkutuk? Karena Prussia melihat seekor kucing (?) memangnya ada apa ya dengan kucing? Ternyata Prussia masih dendam sama Author (?).

Apa hubungannya kucing denga Author? Jawabannya adalah karena Author adalah manusia setengah kucing yang bisa berubah menjadi kucing, tidak nyambung? Biarkan saja lah.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya Prussia bertemu dengan Korea yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan Taiwan, mereka berdua sepertinya sedang kencan.

Taiwan yang tersenyum manis dan memeluk Korea, Korea juga membalas pelukannya Taiwan.

"Kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu?" gumam Prussia, eh kayaknya ada yang pernah berpikiran seperti ini juga ya? ah sudahlah.

Prussia terus berjalan(yang sepertinya sudah tidak tanpa arah lagi) ke suatu tempat yang sepertinya Author sendiri tidak tau mau ke mana(Reader : KAMU KAN AUTHORNYA? MASA GAK TAU! *ngejitak Author*) ah iya mangap eh maksudnya maaf deh, Prussia sepertinya sedang mengarah ke rumahnya Japan.

Saat sudah sampai di depan rumahnya Japan Prussia langsung mengetok pintu.

"assalamualiku atuuk oo atuk" lah? kok malah Upin Ipin sih? ah ternyata suara itu terdengar dari dalam rumahnya Japan, sepertinya Nesia sedang nonton Upin Ipin (?).

Prussia langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Nesia di depan ada tamu tolong pintunya di bukain" terdengar suara lain dari dalam rumah, sepertinya sih suaranya Japan.

"iya tuan Japan" terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari dalam rumah.

Saat pintu rumahnya di buka tiba-tiba Prussia membekap mulut Nesia menggunakan sapu tangan yang di berikan obat tidur (duh Author lupa nama cairannya) .

"Gomene Nesia-Chan" Prussia langsung menggendong Nesia dengan gaya _briddal style _dan membawanya pergi entah ke mana (Reader : Hoi! KAMUKAN AUTHORNYA! MASA GAK TAU LAGI SIH? *ngegetok Author(lagi)*) etdah peace, kan biar penasaran dulu.

Kita lupakan dulu Prussia dan Nesia sebentar, mari kita melihat keadaan England dan liechtenstein yang sekarang sudah sampai ke taman.

Ternyata ada berberapa nation lain di taman itu, ada Austria, Hungary, Germany, Spain, dan Belgium.

"Ah~ liechtenstein~" panggil Hungary, orang yang namanya di panggil langsung nengok.

"Hungary-chan?" liechtenstein langsung menarik tangan England dan berlari ke arah Hungary.

Kayaknya lagi pada bergosip deh, soalnya pada ngumpul semua di dekat danau udah kaya ibu-ibu lagi mau arisan.

"Lagi pada ngapain nih?" tanya England sambil tetap menggandeng tangannya liechtenstein.

"Cuma lagi ngobrol doang" jawab Austria sambil merangkul Hungary.

"liechtenstein-chan~ lagi kencan ya?" goda Belgium sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah.. i-iya" jawab liechtenstein sambil malu-malu seperti Hinata (WHAT THE? INI BUKAN FIC CROSS).

"EHEM" kasihan ya si Germany di kacangin dan belum punya pacar, Author mau kok jadi pacar mu~ (Germany : gue gak tertarik sama bocah apalagi manusia setengah kucing)dalem amat sih kata-katanya! Gak usah pake BOCAH ya.

Semua pasangan yang lagi asyik bermesaraan langsung nengok ke arah Germany.

"Eh kalian lagi ngobrol apaan ya?" liechtenstein sepertinya kasihan dengan Germany yang gak punya pacar.

"Ah ini~ nanti ada pasangan baru looh~" jawab Hungary tapi sepertinya nada suaranya seperti menggoda, wah Hungary Yuri ya? #AuthordibantaiHungary .

Etdah peace, Hu-Hungary berhenti mukulin aku pake penggorengan nanti aku gak bisa melanjutin ficnya.

*mohon maaf coretnomorcoret Author yang anda tuju (?) sedang di bantai, silakan hubungi berberapa saat lagi (?)*

Maaf ya Reader atas gangguannya~ Neko-chan akan menjadi pengganti sementaranya Author~

Ah Back To Story deh~.

"Pasangan baru?" liechtenstein dan England langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan ada tanda tanya besar di atasnya.

"Haah" Germany langsung menghela nafas "Burder sama anak urus (?)nya Japan"

"Prussia dan Indonesia?" England dan liechtenstein ngomong barengan.

"Tadi aku dan liechtenstein ketemu Prussia" England melirik liechtenstein.

"Sendirian?" tanya Hungary.

"Iya" jawab England singkat, padat, dan beraturan (?).

"Tadi kita ngobrol sebentar habis itu aku nyeritain tentang Indonesia yang mau di suruh apapun kalau dia udah manggil kita tuan" England menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, tapi sebenarnya kutuan #NaratordigamparEngland.

"JEEEENG~ IKUTAN NGEGOSIP DOONG~" semua nation yang ada di taman lansgung nengok ke arah suarah tadi, semuanya yang ada di situ langsung muntah-muntah

Kenapa?

Karena ternyata yang teriak tadi adalah France yang memakai _mini dress _warna pink, rasanya aku juga mau muntah deh kalau melihatnya #NaratordilemparbatusamaFrance.

"FRAAAANCEEEEEEEEE" tiba-tiba France di tendang hinga pingsan dan lalu di seret sama Seychelles, semuanya yang melihat kejadian itu langsung _sweatdrop. _

"Gila" England hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian tadi sambil menutup matanya liechtenstein.

"eh tadi si Prussia mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Austria yang baru saja melakukan _ritual _muntah berjamaah.

"aku kurang tahu, tapi tadi kayaknya pergi ke rumahnya Japan" England menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"semoga Burder tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh" Germany menghela nafas sambil membayangkan kakaknya sedang mabuk-mabukan (lah? gak nyambung amat).

*Di tempatnya Prussia dan Nesia*

Ternyata Prussia membawa Nesia ke rumahnya, munkin tepatnya ke kamarnya.

Saat masuk ke kamarnya Prussia hampir saja menjatuhkan Nesia karena kaget, kenapa ya si Prussia kaget? Karena tiba-tiba ada seekor kucing hitam yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap Prussia dengan tatapan curiga.

"Loe ngapain di kamar gua hah? Belum puas apa ya ngegangguin gua tadi pagi?" tanya Prussia dengan nada suara yang pasrah .

Prussia langsung membaringkan Nesia di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ke sini mau ngingetin aja kalau fin ini RATED T bukan M ya! pokoknya loe jangan macem-mmacem deh sama Nesia" Author menatap tajam ke arah Prussia sambil menghentak-hentakan buntutnya.

"lah emang apa susahnya sih ganti ranted jadi M?" tanya Prussia sambil menahan buntutnya Author biar gak goyang-goyang terus, risih ngeliatnya.

"Akukan masih _innocent _jadi gak bisa bikin rated M, dan lepasin buntutku" Author langsung men_deathglare _Prussia.

"_Innocent? _Jangan boong deh, kamukan udah pernah membaca fic rated M, yang pake bahasa Inggris lagi" Prussia langsung melepaskan buntut Author lalu menyerigai ke arah Author.

"Bacot ah, pokoknya jangan macem-macem deh sama Nesia! Dan berhenti membuka aibku" Author langsung men_deathglare _Prussia yang sudah membuka aibnya dan lalu langsung pergi.

"Dasar Author gila" Prussia melirik Nesia yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. 'wajahnya imut sekali kalau sedang tidur".

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia : akhirnya si Author Up-Date juga, kok lama banget sih gak Up-Date?<p>

Neko-Chan : dua atau tiga minggu yang lalu Lappi (Laptop)nya Author kebanting dan langsung rusak

Prussia : kasian amat tuh, sekarang mana si Author?

Neko-Chan : *nunjuk pojok ruangan* tuh lagi kangen-kangenan sama Lappi

NekoMimi : LAPPI~ AKU KANGEEN BANGEEET SAMA KAMUUU (?) *meluk-meluk Lappi*

Prussia : dasar Author gila

* * *

><p>_waktunya membalas Review_<p>

Untuk Yuu Yurino

NekoMimi : nyang? Ini Just and Sil yang ganti nama ya? terimakasih ya sudah mau meReview cerita ini~  
>Neko-Chan : banyak amat ya request pairnya (=.=") tapi gpp~<br>NekoMimi : sekali lagi terimakasih yaaa~

Untuk AlphaOrion227

NekoMimi : terimakasih y sudah meReview cerita ini~  
>Neko-Chan : request KoreaTaiwannya terpenuhi~<br>NekoMimi : maaf ya kalau hanya sedikit

* * *

><p>Sekian dan terimakasih<br>saya Narator yang nyasar : Imortal-Neko  
>saya sang Author yang sembarangan : NekoMimiMyawMyaw<br>MOHON UNDUR DIRI

Jangan lupa menekan tulisan Review This Story ya~  
>dan silakan request pair yang lainnya juga~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia Axis Power ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Fic ini **** NekoMimiMyawMyaw**

**WARNING : rated bisa berubah dan TYPO di menari di mana-mana**

* * *

><p><strong>Parody?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bacot ah, pokoknya jangan macem-macem deh sama Nesia! Dan berhenti membuka aibku" Author langsung mendeathglare Prussia yang sudah membuka aibnya dan lalu langsung pergi.<em>

"_Dasar Author gila" Prussia melirik Nesia yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. 'wajahnya imut sekali kalau sedang tidur'._

Kenapa ya si Prussia menculik Nesia? Author sendiri tidak... (Reader : jangan bilang tidak tahu LAGI *nodong Author pake pipanya Russia) ampuuun, iya iya aku gak bakalan bilang tidak tahu lagiii #kabur.

"Mmh~" Nesia tiba-tiba terbangun "Aku di mana?"

"Eh?" Prussia sedikit kaget saat Nesia bangun "Ka-kamu ada di rumah ku, tepatnya di kamar ku"

"Tu-tuan Prussia?" Nesia langsung merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, wajahnya memerah "Ke-kenapa aku ada di kamar tuan?" Nesia langsung menunduk ke bawah, ini baru pertama kalinya ia tidur di kamar seorang pria (walaupun Prussia tidak sedang tidur di sebelahnya) dan terlebih lagi sang empunya kamar berada dekat sekali _dengannya._

"Maaf aku yang membawamu ke sini" Prussia tersenyum manis lalu mengacak-acak rambut Nesia.

"E-eh? tu-tuan kenapa membawa saya ke kamar tuan?" Nesia memainkan jarinya sambil menunduk lebih dalam agar wajahnya yang semerah tomat tidak kelihatan, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan sepertinya Nesia sudah hampir pingsan karena malu (emang bisa ya?).

"Hm? Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan mu" Prussia menyeringai, tiba-tiba Prussia merangkul Nesia

"U-urusan apa ya?" jantungnya Nesia makin berdegup kencang, wajahnya lebih merah dari tomatnya Spain.

"Hmm? Apaa yaa~" Prussia dengan usil makin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Nesia 'wajahnya imut banget kalau lagi _blushing_'

"A-a-a" sepertinya Nesia sudah lupa bagai mana caranya berbicara.

"Aku mau kamu mencium ku" Prussia langsung menyeringai melihat wajah Nesia yang kaget bercampur malu.

"A-a-a-apa?" Nesia langsung membulatkan matanya .

"kau tidak budekkan? Ne-Si-A-Chan" Prussia langsung mengubah suaranya menjadi rendah dan berbahaya, dasar mesum! Pokoknya jangan buat fic ini rated M deh (Prussia : iya iya, bacot banget sih)

"..." dengan perlahan tapi pasti (?) Nesia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal (lah? gak nyambung)

"Hei, kenapa malah menyembunyikan wajahmu?" Prussia langsung tertawa melihat Nesia menyembunyikan wajahnya, tiba-tiba Prussia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersender di dinding lalu menarik Nesia agar duduk di pangkuan BERHADAP-HADAPAN (Thor, CapsLocknya lupa di matiin tuh).

"A-a-a-a-a-a" Nesia sepertinya sudah lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara, dan sekarang sudah menjadi gagap seperti Aziz Gagap (lah? kenapa nyasar ke OV*?)

"Hm? Kamu mau ngomong apa?" Prussia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Nesia, saat bibir mereka berdua HAMPIR (Hoi! CapsLocknya keteken tuh) bertemu Prussia menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu menyeringai.

Nesia? Dia sudah hampir pingsan, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan munkin suaranya bisa di dengar oleh Prussia.

Saat bibir mereka bertemu, Nesia langsung menutup matanya karena tidak mau bertemu mata dengan Prussia. Sedangkan Prussia? Dia menyeringai melihat Nesia menutup matanya

Tiba-tiba Prussia menjilat bagian bawah bibir Nesia, Nesia yang kaget langsung membuka mulutnya, Prussia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Nesia dan mendorong kepala Nesia agar bisa memperdalam ciumannya.

Satu menit kemudian, Nesia langsung memundurkan kepalanya agar ciumannya terlepas, tetapi langsung di dorong kembali oleh Prussia, Nesia langsung membuka matanya karena kaget.

"Mmmmm, Pru-" Nesia mendesah pelan, dua menit kemudia akhirnya Prussia melepaskan ciumannya.

Nesia langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan jantungnya juga berdegup sangat kencang, _Truth To Be Told _ini adalah _first kissnya_.

"kalau dilihat dari reaksi mu sekarang, ini _first kiss_mu ya?" Prussia tersenyum puas sambil mengelus-elus kepala Nesia

Nesia mengangguk pelan dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, dia telah memberikan _first kiss_nya untuk orang yang TERNYATA ia sukai.

"Nesia-Chan?" Prussia langsung menyingkirkan tangan Nesia yang menutupi wajahnya (Nesia).

"I-i-i-iya Tuan?" Nesia mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak mau bertemu mata dengan Prussia.

"Mukah kamu menjadi kekasih ku?" Nesia langsung membulatkan matanya, ia langsung menatap Prussia dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ma-maksud tuan?"

"kau tahu apa maksud ku" Prussia langsung memegang pipi nesia dan tersenyum manis.

Nesia terdiam, ia bingung harus bilang apa, menerimanyakah? Atau menolak? Ia benar-benar bingung.

Dan akhirnya Nesia memutskan "Iya, aku mau" untuk menerimanya

Prussia tersenyum puas, ia mendorong Nesia hingga membuat Nesia kembali pada posisi semulanya, tiduran

Setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar Prussia, tetapi yang pastinya terdengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari sana.

"GYAAAAAA, IYA IYA GUA GAK BAKALAN BUAT FIC INI JADI RATED M! GYAAAA, AUUTHORR! BERHENTI NYAKARIN PUNGGUNG GWWW, SAAKIIIIT" ternyata Author berkhendak lain.

Terlihat Prussia yang tengah bertelanjang dada dalam posis tengkurep dan di atas punggungnya ada seekor kucing hitam yang mencakari punggungnya. Sedangkan Nesia? Ia sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Akhirnya acara 'cakar-mencakar'(?) antara Author dan Prussia selesai, dan sekarang Nesia sedang mengobati punggung Prussia yang habis di cakar oleh Author.

"Nesia-Chan?" Nesia berhenti mengobati Prussia

"Ya?"

"kamu menerima ku karena kamu menyukai kukan? Bukan karena keterpaksaan?" Nesia terdiam sebantar lalu tersenyum.

"aku menyukai mu Prussia-Kun" Nesia memeluk lembut dari belakang Prussia, Prussia tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Nesia.

"Pft" Nesia sepertinya sedang menahan tawa.

"kenapa kamu tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu apa ya?"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya mengingat exspresi tuan saat di cakarin sama Author tadi, hihi" wajah Prussia memerah karena malu.

"jangan di ingat-ingat" Prussia langsung merutuki Author "dan jangan panggil aku tuan! Panggil aku Prussia-kun"

"Hm" Nesia mengangguk bahagia dan tersenyum manis.

* * *

><p><strong>The EndTamat/Selesai/Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

* * *

><p>Dua minggu kemudian, Nesia sekarang sudah terbebas dari Japan dan sudah tinggal di rumahnya sendiri.<p>

"Nessia-Chan~ aku kangen sama kamuuu~" seorang personifikasi dari Holland sedang berlari dan bermaksud menerjang Nesia yang sedang duduk di sofa dan terplongo.

"Jangan deket-deket sama kakak" Malay langsung menarik tangan Holland dan mengakibat Nethrland kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Apaan sih, sirik aja loe sama gua" Netherland men_deathglare _malay yang cuek bebek (?).

"Kalian udah kaya Tom and Jery aja, kerjaannya beranteeeem melulu" Nesia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa dia sudah 'angkat tangan' dengan kelakuan adik dan _ex-motherland_nya.

"Dia yang duluan!" Netherland dan Malay saling menunjuk dan menatap tajam Nesia.

"Haaah" Nesia menghela nafas, semenjak dia sudah bebas dari Japan setiap hari Malay dan Netherland mengunjungi Nesia dan membuat kerusuhan di rumahnya.

"Oh ya Nesia-Chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu" Netherland langsung bangun dari keterpurukannya (?) dan berjalan mendekati Nesia

"Apa?" Nesia memiringkan kepalanya dan sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atasnya.

"Dulu aku pernah bilang mau menembakmu kan?" Nesia mengangguk, Malay langsung memasang exspresi kaget.

"Maksud ku itu bukan mau menembak mu dengan pistol atau pun senapan" Nesia mengangguk, dan Malay sedang mencoba melepaskna pipa (?) di kamar mandinya Nesia (wah, kayaknya Malay ketularan Russia nih)

"Maksud ku adalah ingin menjadikan mu kekasih ku" Nesia terdiam, Malay tidak jadi melepaskan pipa di kamar mandi Nesia dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah bambu dan meruncingkannya.

"apakah kamu mau menjadi pacar ku?" tiba-tiba Netherland mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga tulip dan menyodorkannya ke arah Nesia.

"APA? JANGAN MAIN-MAIN KAU! JANGAN HARAP KAMU DI TERIMA OLEH NESIA!" Malay sepertinya lupa mematikan CapsLock

"Hm? Aku dan Nesia sudah bersama selama 300 tahun dan kami akur-akur saja" Malay kehabisan kata-kata, dan akhirnya hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Memang benar kita sudah bersama selama 300 tahun dan akur-akur saja, tetapi aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cinta mu" Nesia meletakkan bunga tulip pemberian Netherland di meja di depannya lalu tersenyum manis

"BWAKAKAKAKAKAKA, sudah ku bilang kan kalau kau bakalan tidak di terima, Nesia itu cocoknya sama a..."

"begitu juga dengan kamu Malay" Nesia menatap tajam ke arah 'adik'nya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Netherland dan Malay berbarengan sambil menangis, hoi banjir nih.

"Karena..." kata-kata Nesia terpotong karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang membuka (mendobrak) pintu rumahnya.

"Nesiaaaaa-Chaaaaan" orang yang tadi mendobrak pintu rumah Nesia langsung berlari dan menerjang Nesia

"Aku kangeeeen~" Prussia langsung memeluk erat Nesia sambil mencium lembut pipinya (Nesia).

"Tu-Tuan" russia langsung melepaskan pelukannya menatap tajam Nesia.

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk memanggil ku Prussia-Kun atau setidaknya _honey~_" Nesia mengangguk pelan, wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat milik Spain.

"Anak baiiik~" Prussia kembali memeluk Nesia yang sudah hampir mau pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen.

"WOI! apa yang loe lakukan sama NESIA GUA HAH?" Netherland langsung di tabok oleh Malay

"Nesia itu bukan punya loe tau!" Malay langsung menIdeat glare Prussia "Lepasin kakak!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau gimana?" Prussia cuek bebek dan malah memperererat pelukannya, sedangkan Nesia sedang mendorong-dorong tubuh Prussia agar sedikit menjauh.

"O-oksigeeen~" Nesia terus meronta-ronta di pelukan Prussia.

"AH, maaf ya Nesia-Chan" Prussia melepaskan pelukannya Nesia langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Nesia-Chan kenapa kamu kenal dengan orang ASEM ini?" Netherland menunjuk Prussia dengan jari tengahnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Prussia.

"yang betul itu AWESOME! Bukan ASEM" Prussia memasang exspresi kesal "Aku dan Nesiakan sudah jadian dua minggu yang lalu".

Netherland dan Malay tercengo

10 detik

20 detik

30 detik

1 menit

WOI LOLA BANGET SIH LOE BERDUA! (Sabar, sabar Thor, CapsLocknya keteken tuh)

"APAAAAAAAA?"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>NekoMimi : AKHIRNYA TAMAT JUGA INI FIC ~ *nari-nari gaje*<p>

Neko-Chan : selamat deeh~

Prussia : omakenya agak gaje

NekoMimi : hehe~ *nyengir kucing (?)* mangap kalau gaje~

Prussia : Maaf! Bukan mangap!

NekoMimi : terserah aku dong! ah iya, maaf ya kalau di adegan kissnya aneh, soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku nulis adegan Kiss *malu-malu kucing*

Prussia : dasar amatiran

NekoMimi : Bacot loe ah

* * *

><p>_waktunya membalas Review_<p>

Untuk Yuu Yurino

NekoMimi : terimakasih banyak sudah memuji~  
>Neko-Chan : sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah meReview dari Chapter satu hingga sekarang<br>NekoMimi : kamu bisa meRequest satu fic, silakan pilih dari Frandom Hetalia (kumohon jangan PruCan) atau Naruto (kumohon jangan SasuSaku)  
>Neko-Chan : sekali lagi kami ucapkan TERIMAKASIH<br>NekoMimi : oh iya kapan fic mu Up-Date? Aku tunggu loh~

Untuk Al-Chan 456

NekoMimi : Terimakasih sudah mau meReview  
>Neko-Chan : Angga? Oh OC Indonesia yang cowok punya mu ya?<br>NekoMimi : aduuh, aku minta maaf ya kalau ada Typoo  
>Neko-Chan : sekali lagi terimakasih yaa~<p>

Sekian dan terimakasih  
>saya Narator yang nyasar : Imortal-Neko<br>saya sang Author yang sembarangan : NekoMimiMyawMyaw  
>MOHON UNDUR DIRI<p> 


End file.
